


The Bones are Melting, the Skeleton is Ash

by youre_beauty_shes_grace



Series: ranboob [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, Not much tho, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, and i served, i want purpled and ranboo to make a video together, somene requested me to write it, would love to see how that dynamic turns out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youre_beauty_shes_grace/pseuds/youre_beauty_shes_grace
Summary: He would break the world for them. And he could tell, without them saying it, they would do the same for him.~~~aka ranboo gets stuck in rainy weather and his friends help him (a request!)~~~Title from Sweet Hibiscus Tea by Penelope Scott
Relationships: Ranboo & Alexis | Quackity, Ranboo & Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ranboob [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045353
Comments: 34
Kudos: 647





	The Bones are Melting, the Skeleton is Ash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [y0ui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0ui/gifts).



> a request made by y0ui:
> 
> where somebody/a grp of ppl (up to u) help protect Ranboo from the rain? its heartwarming when friends help other friends :D
> 
> I DELIVERED I HOPE YOU LIKE IT  
> (ngl it took forever for me to figure out how i wanted to word this [plus i also had school which i'm actually putting off right now in favor of writing this LOL])

Once, Tommy asked him how he showered. Ranboo told him that he didn’t. He used cleaning wipes that burned his skin a lot less than water did. 

{._.}

It was raining. And Ranboo was stuck under a tree. He was out gathering wood for Tubbo and New L’Manburg, and he hadn’t seen the gray clouds rolling in. The leaves provided enough shelter, but little drips sometimes leaked through and Ranboo hissed as it touched his skin. 

He tried his best to have his suit cover him. It didn’t do much. 

He saw Tommy coming his way and he shouted for his friend’s attention. “Tommy! Help!”

Immediately, the blond was on guard, searching for where the voice had come from. He found his tall friend standing awkwardly under a tree, where even its highest branch was too low for him. Ranboo was hunched over in an uncomfortable position, his neck arched down and his shoulders bunched up. 

He looked so uncomfortable. 

“Ranboo? What the fuck is up with you, man?”

The hybrid hissed under his breath as another raindrop landed on the back of his hand. Purple smoke emitted from it but it wasn’t noticeable enough. “Water, Tommy.”

Tommy thought to himself  _ well, shit I forgot that water hurts endermen _ . 

“Alright, big man, wait here, I’m gonna be back with some sort of covering, won’t be too long. If someone else comes by, shout for them. Unless it’s Dream.”

Ranboo nodded his head the best he could and Tommy ran off. As more water started to pour down, more water slipped through the openings in the leaves so Ranboo stuffed his hands in his pockets. But rain splashed onto the back of his neck and he had to stop himself from crying out. Silently, he cursed his short hair. 

From the direction that Tommy ran to, he saw two figures coming his way. But his eyesight was blurry from the tears of pain that threatened to spill over. He couldn’t make out who they were. 

But by their voices, he could tell it was Quackity and Tommy. Quackity’s little yellow wings were up and spread best they could over his and Tommy’s heads, but it wasn’t doing much. His wings weren’t very big. 

In Quackity’s hands, there was an umbrella. The umbrella was large and dragged on the ground behind him as he ran in Ranboo’s direction. Haha. RANboo. Ranboo is peak comedy. 

Tommy took the umbrella and popped it open, making sure that any stray water droplets sprayed up and away from Ranboo. Then, he held it up,  _ up up  _ because Ranboo is ridiculously tall. Held it under the tree and the hybrid rushed to hide under it. There were no open spaces under an umbrella. The water couldn’t touch him there. He was  _ safe _ . 

Tommy reached up to flick away any remaining tears in Ranboo’s eyes. Another hand was rubbing comfortingly against his arm. Ranboo guessed it was Quackity. The burning sensation behind his eyes dulled a little and he took a shuddering breath in a poor attempt to calm himself. 

He laughed a little, his voice cracking halfway through. “Thanks, guys.”

“Ay, it’s no problem, Ranbow,” Tommy said, the nickname rolling off his tongue easily. Ranboo rolled his eyes fondly at the stupid nickname. 

Quackity’s feathers ruffled in the wind of the rain and he smiled up at him. “Yeah, man! You call us whenever you need help, yeah? We take care of each other on this server.”

“Yeah! Even Dream, to some extent.” 

{._.}

Now, Ranboo sat on the community house “Family Sofa” with a blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders. Tubbo and Tommy sat to his sides with Quackity in front of him on the floor. The Latino man was letting Ranboo preen his feathers, albeit slowly because he didn’t want him tearing out his flight feathers that were growing in. 

Hot cocoa was in one of Ranboo’s hands while his other hand gently ran through the feathers of the man in front of him. 

At some point, Purpled had joined them and now laid with his head in Tubbo’s lap. He was talking animatedly with Tommy about what he’d been doing in Hypixel since he’d last saw his friend. Ranboo listened intently. Hearing the games his new friend played was interesting. He enjoyed it when his friends could be happy like this. 

{._.}

He’s stuck in the rain again. This time, at least it was under a solid roof. He was stuck in the Holy Lands, in Prime Church. 

Ranboo had never been  _ particularly  _ religious, but his sister was. She prayed to Prime and Notch and the Blood God and whoever else would listen everyday at exactly the same time. 

He hoped those gods felt grateful for her faithfulness. 

He was sitting to the side of one of the waterfalls that flowed from the high ceiling, with his knees curled to his chest. It was cold in the church, and Ranboo doubted he could use the cloths that draped over the pedestals at the front of the church. A god might strike him down or something. 

He had sent a message to Tommy on his communicator requesting help. Again. 

_ <You whispered to TommyInnit> tommy i am stuck again please help :( _

_ <TommyInnit whispered to You> where big man? _

_ <You whispered to TommyInnit> the holy lands i think _

_ <You whispered to TommyInnit> the big white building with the purple glass _

_ <TommyInnit whispered to You> i know where u are stay there i’m coming to get you _

So here Ranboo waits until Tommy shows up with an umbrella again. Or at least a helmet to wear so the rain can’t touch him. Water hurts. Sometimes, he thinks he deserves the hurt because his friends went through much worse than he did and he’s being a little  _ baby  _ about it. 

He cuts that train of thought off immediately. His sister hates it when he thinks like that. 

Sure enough, Tommy had shown up ten minutes after he’d sent that last message. He had a raincoat and a bucket hat. It was a big set of rain clothes, so Ranboo assumed it wasn’t Tommy’s. Must’ve been Wilbur’s or Technoblade’s. 

Damn, Tommy even had matching rain boots. 

“Hey, big man,” Tommy greeted. 

Ranboo gave a small wave in greeting. 

“Quackity’s got the umbrella. Using it while he works on stuff in El Rapids, so I brought Technoblade’s rain set.”

Ranboo so called it. 

Luckily, the coat and hat had been in a covering of some sort, but the rain boots were a bit difficult to put on while still avoiding the water droplets that covered it. 

When they managed it, the taller figure shoved his hands in the coat’s pockets before stepping out into the rain. The rain pelted off him, but none touched his skin, for which he was grateful. Tommy didn’t seem to mind the rain, however, as he carelessly followed his friend into the pouring storm. 

They rushed back to the Community House. (Well, Ranboo did. Tommy seemed to like the rain and spun around in circles. flying droplets everywhere from the tips of his hair. The hybrid didn’t even bother hiding his fond smile as his friend enjoyed himself.)

Tubbo and Drista were there, sitting and talking worriedly. But the moment they entered the house, they jumped up, relief washing over them. Tubbo cheered and bounced around happily while Drista leaned against a nearby wall. 

“Thank Prime you two are alright,” Drista smirked, flipping blond hair out of her face with a flick of her head. 

Tubbo flew himself toward the tall boy and helped him take his rain gear off. So none of the water touched him. How thoughtful of him. 

Drista had shown up a little time after Ranboo met Purpled. She introduced herself as “the coolest person you’ll ever meet” and he could’ve sworn Tommy turned pink with anger. And she just stuck with them. Dream never liked and always stopped by to try and convince her that she should hang out with him instead, but Drista always turned him down and stubbornly stuck to Tommy’s ass. 

(Tommy would never tell you, but he swelled with pride in his friend at the angered grunt Dream let out before storming away. He never did like that prick.)

Ranboo’s little group of friends was small, but the more he stayed with them, the bigger it grew. Slowly, but surely, their friend group was expanding. Ranboo liked this new change. He didn’t have many friends growing up. 

He would break the world for them. And he could tell, without them saying it, they would do the same for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll admit, not my favorite piece but it's still pretty good to me


End file.
